What makes the world go round
by LawrenceRAMoneybag
Summary: According to Christianity, God created the world. The world was created of only good things. But as you look at other religions, they all have one common standard, peace and the kindness of others. Isn't that what we all want?


**Contains original characters- OCs. Maybe/To be continued with The Actual Penguins**

* * *

All he remembered was falling down.

The terror.

The screams of the shocked.

Red all over.

Three bangs, and he was out.

All while the flags of the damned fluttered over his unconscious body.

Alphonse Monochrome, the new leader of the Monochromatic Empire, was shot, three times in the torso.

At the point when the bullets entered his body, Alphonse couldn't hold, he just fell. He stood for a few seconds, but collapsed completely.

Blood was the only thing that kept him sane.

What ever made the world go round?

* * *

_"Let's go home, son"_

_"Okay dad!"_

* * *

The tall Raleigh Monochrome walked down the hallway a thick layer of bandage was wrapped around his left hand, his skin was badly scraped by a bullet that rubbed against his hand and ripped his skin at the middle of his body as he had headed to help his brother, the day he was shot. The skin wounds were wrapped with care, perhaps too much care by the doctors and nurses. The injuries, he pleaded, were minor, and asked repeatedly to be let go, to help his older brother. He was 20, with as much dedication to his family than himself.

"Augh, damn, this hurts, no, must check on Al- ah God, help us"

The hospital hallway was moderately busy, but not so. The lights flickered slightly as Raleigh took each step.

"Lord, let him be okay"

The tall Monochrome opened the door slowly leading to a dimly lit hospital room, the Television was on and on low volume, machines kept beeping, and this wire was attached to that wire and all that hospital whatnot.

On the bed lay down what was left of Alphonse Monochrome. He was still sane, intact, and the full body his still there, but, yet, he seemed to have lost all will to get to work, get up, watch, eat, drink, or even just be awake. He just slept, or tried to be unconscious, the pain of his freshly treated, deep wounds seems to nip on his nerves every second of his life. Alphonse breathed slowly through the breath stabilizer. He was crippled, but not forever. Yet, he preferred to be a vegetable in his hospital days.

"Common really. I did my best working on him. Tricky on he is. How old is he again? 23? Three times in the chest? Bullets the size of toes, lodged into his body...  
what a lucky one he is. He'll survive hopefully."

A dark corner revealed a tired doctor in a pure white labcoat, brown suit shirt, dark brown hair, his lethargic young face topped with glasses. Lorenzo Shermhan, long time hospital worker. Sitting down rather comfortably...

"H-Hopefully?" choked Raleigh.

"The chances of him dying are quite slim, as long as he doesn't refuse any more food or drink".

"I s-see... _ach scheisse_, injuries of mine getting to me..."

"And you wanted to call them minor and help your brother... how sweet"

Raleigh scoffed, "It's not called being sweet, it's called being family"

"I know how that feels, I've met many people, they became my family throughout my life. They were the ones I diagnosed, treated..."

The doctor stood up from the chair in the corner.

The conscious Monochrome snickered mockingly, "And I guess Alphonse here is your family now? Are you my uncle?"

Shermhan looked exasperated, but replied in his sore voice. "If you will it"

Silence.

Raleigh looked at the machine that beeped, Alphonse's heart was beating normally, then he turned to his older brother's face, which looked cold and lifeless, yet, the body was still alive. "I apologize for what I said, Monochromes have a cynical attitude, it comes naturally"

Lorenzo looked at him. "Shermhans have a forgiving attitude, it comes naturally".

The tall one tried to smile, and did, but weakly.

Shermhan began to speak again. "1 in the morning now, I've stayed two hours more than I should have. It's getting late, I should be heading home to Nicolas and Clarisse,  
and of course my sweet little Richard. I'll call in a nurse to provide your assistance." He began to put on his thick coat and hat.

Raleigh nodded, looked into the doctor's eyes. "Wait"

"Hm?"

The Monochrome placed softly an arm on Shermhan's shoulder.

"Thank you."

Shermhan walked out of an elevator and down to the main entrance to get to his car. He started to take out the keys from his pocket, then he passed the front desk. The solitary person at the front desk called out to him. "Good night Lo, what did you do today?"

He stopped. "I made a difference, but, we all do. Everyday."

Without another word, he limped to the glass doors and disappeared off into the parking spaces.


End file.
